


The Weather Outside is...Awful, Alexander

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Cute, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Neck Kissing, Snow, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 4: Snow
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	The Weather Outside is...Awful, Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I hope you're day had been well.
> 
> Sorry that this post is a little late, I spent the day at the hospital with my mom and sister because my little sister had to get a new g-tube placed. She's doing good now though, home and asleep!
> 
> But, alas it's only 11:00 PM here so its technically still the 4th :D
> 
> Enjoy more of Magnus being grumpy because of the cold weather and Alec just bein a cutie.

Mother nature could kiss Magnus' ass.

So far, December hadn't been too horrible. Yes, it had been cold and yes Magnus had complained about said cold, but Alexander had been a blessing by constantly holding him close and even going into work later than usual the other day. So Magnus had been able to bear it.

But this. This was too much.

It was snowing. And not like a light dusting over the ground that wouldn't even be there tomorrow, it was snowing. Hard.

Magnus was willing to admit that it was beautiful, Idris looked beautiful covered in snow, but Magnus could live without it. Now, Magnus had to close and lock every window tight to keep as much of the freezing air out of his home as he could.

The worst thing about it was that I wasn't snowing when Magnus got up with Alec, they'd had a nice morning, ate a great breakfast (which was slightly burnt due to their short make out session against the kitchen counter) and Alec had left with a smile on his face and a fresh cup of coffee. But, like the minute Alec texted him he'd made it to his office safely it had begun to snow. It was like mother nature knew his human heater was gone.

With a loud groan, Magnus turned away from the window and curled under his pile of blankets on the couch.

He'd have to just ride it out until Alec got home. Later...so much later.

So, as he was trying to make himself as comfy as possible, he definitely wasn't expecting Alec to burst through the front door, covered in snow and a little damp.

Magnus squealed in surprise, "Oh my god, Alexander! You scared me."

"Sorry sweetheart," Alec laughed, shaking his head to get rid of the snow. "I got to work and it started snowing so I got all my paperwork done as fast as I could so I could come home."

Magnus' eyes widened. "You-you did that for me?" Sometimes he couldn't believe that Alec could still surprise him.

Alec sat on the couch next to his feet causing him to squeak at how cold he was. Magnus quickly snapped his fingers to dry him and warm him up. Alec grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him all the way across the couch and practically into his lap. Magnus couldn't help but giggle, despite his earlier grumpiness.

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' cheek, "So. What do I gotta do to get you outside for a bit?" He asked, peppering kisses down his neck.

Magnus sighed, tangling his fingers into Alecs hair and tilting his head to the side. "A lot. You'd have to do a lot."

Alec chuckled, sucking and nibbling until there was a bright mark on Magnus' neck.

"This is unfair, this- this is...oh...okay maybe."

Alec pulled away and pecked Magnus' lips teasingly. "First we go play in the snow for a little bit, then we can do what you want."

Magnus sighed, his husband was evil sometimes. That would be how he found himself outside with Alec, bundled up to the nines and even going as far as casting a warmth spell on himself.

He had to admit, making snow angels was pretty fun.

But pelting Alec with snowballs was better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed.
> 
> I think I might begin to have a few of these be a little longer than 1000 words...I have a good idea for tomorrow's prompt that may need more words.🤔
> 
> I really hope you guys are liking these!
> 
> Remember kudos are appreciated and I love reading feedback.
> 
> If you wanna know what tomorrow's prompt is head over to Twitter and check out the tag #cherrys25daysofmalec or just come yall at me lol (twitter: babyboymagnus)


End file.
